dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Gamepad Era
This page contains a link to ALL of my Power Rangers seasons. It doesn't matter if it's translated or made for fun, it will be here. PLEASE do not edit this without my explicit permission! If you are reading this, you are awesome. I hope every day of your life reflects that. Keep creating and God bless you! Gamepad64 Credits Saban Brands: Creator of Power Rangers Thunderyo: the awesome creator of the Thunderyo ideas My Own Creations These seasons exist in a continuity where the Dino (Super)Charge happened but (Super) Ninja Steel didn't. All of these seasons are in the style of Neo-Saban Era. # Power Rangers Gamer Guard video games # Power Rangers Aqua Force Atlantis # Power Rangers Shadow Strike Halloween # Power Rangers Ancient Assignment lost civilizations # Power Rangers Toy Troop toys # Power Rangers Forest Fight # Power Rangers Data Drive # Power Rangers Viral Force Youtube # Power Rangers Story Strike fairy tales # Power Rangers Pirate Patrol # Power Rangers Recon Reef # Power Rangers Barnyard Rumble farm animals # Power Rangers Chef Shine restaurants # Power Rangers Temple Team Aztec # Power Rangers Dream Weather weather patterns # Power Rangers Dungeon Masters tabletop RPGs # Power Rangers Bizarre Blitz weird animals # Power Rangers Marching Melody marching band # Power Rangers Sweet Street candy # Power Rangers Safari Stampede African animals Super Sentai Creations # Bacharu Sentai Gemaranger video games OC Characters * Eric/ZyuohSpider (Grey) Monarch of the Caverns! Thunderyo Translations NOTE: These seasons are not my own. All credit for the concepts and suits belong to the Deviant Art user Thunderyo. I have provided links to his page on every season. Most of the stories, villains and arsenal were my own creation. As for continuity, 'NONE '''of the Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, or whatever exist here. Thunderyo Power Rangers only. Seasons 1-10(Legend Legion) are made in Post Zordon era style. Seasons 11-30(Travel Tribe-Horn Tribe) is in Disney era style. Season 31-45(Sacred Skies-Planet Warriors) are in Neo-Saban style. # Power Rangers Legend Legion ''Roman Gods # Power Rangers Zodiac Squad constellations # Power Rangers Snowstorm Arctic animals # Power Rangers Castle Clan Arthurian lore # Power Rangers Monster Party Halloween # Power Rangers Dino Force Dinosaurs # Power Rangers Swarm Storm insects # Power Rangers Mystic Music Musical Instruments # Power Rangers Hawaii Heroes Sea Creatures # Power Rangers Beast Blitz Amazon rainforest # Power Rangers Travel Tribe Biomes # Power Rangers Bird Blitz # Power Rangers Hunter Heart big cats # Power Rangers Angel Army # Power Rangers Sports Squad # Power Rangers Card Clan casino # Power Rangers Mukashi Mission Japanese folktales # Power Rangers Rescue Rush emergency services # Power Rangers Fighting Force # Power Rangers Circus Stars # Power Rangers Kitchen Clash # Power Rangers Night Terrors # Power Rangers Continent Force # Power Rangers Ocean Rush # Power Rangers Engine Roar time travel # Power Rangers Ghost Hunters Yokai # Power Rangers Spell Strike Magicians # Power Rangers Clue Crew detectives # Power Rangers Desert Heroes Egyptian mythology # Power Rangers Horn Fight ungulates # Power Rangers Sacred Skies Greek mythology # Power Rangers Babylon Brigade # Power Rangers Arctic Attack Ice Age # Power Rangers Jutsu Force ninjas # Power Rangers Mecha Mob dinosaurs # Power Rangers Borneo Battle # Power Rangers Karate Clash # Power Rangers Scuba Squad Indonesian sealife # Power Rangers Mangrove Tribe Indonesian fauna # Power Rangers Cowboy Command # Power Rangers Animal Assault # Power Rangers Beast Team animals # Power Rangers Primal Patrol dinosaurs # Power Rangers Guardian Guard # Power Rangers Planet Warriors Solar System List of considered Ideas These are seasons that I might make in the future. If I place a asterisk, I want to do the season. Once I have decided to use one, I will remove it from this list. * My own Cowboy season * Wizards(like Magiranger/''Mystic Force'') * Super Mario Brothers spin-off * School Subjects(Math, Science, History) * Types of Dancing(a la Battle Fever J) * Planets in the Solar System(Similar to Planet Warriors) * Retro Gaming(Inspired by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * * Police(Like SPD) * Big Industries * * Fruit(Like Kamen Rider Gaim)* Super Hero Time Companion Kamen Rider Gamepad Era